


【翻译】anywhere i go (i carry your heart) （原作：radialarch）

by Fattura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Captain America: The First Avenger, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Magical Realism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fattura/pseuds/Fattura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky的心足够大。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [anywhere i go (i carry your heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781239) by [radialarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radialarch/pseuds/radialarch). 



> 原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1781239
> 
> 原作者的灵感完全来自于这篇福尔摩斯同人：http://falling-voices.livejournal.com/23075.html
> 
> 意外碰到这篇文，喜欢这个梗，于是就翻出来啦~   
> 配对是盾冬盾无差，清水。  
> 老样子，谢谢我的beta韶华，你最好了么么哒
> 
> 警告：有内脏和血腥场面，特别是结尾。双方是完全自愿，但还是慎入！

第一章

 

 

 

Steve的心一直都很虚弱，跳动得十分不连贯——他胸腔里的红色是Bucky最早的回忆之一，闪烁着仿佛随时都可能熄灭。人们没有心脏也能生存，但Bucky确信，比相信他自己还确定，Steve不能——从他肋骨缝隙透出的光芒虽然微弱黯淡，但心脏是他最强壮的部分。

 

 

Steve挑起那些他赢不了的架，拒绝认输，他吐出嘴里的血和沙，然后一次又一次地蹒跚站起，挥舞拳头。Bucky学会摆出更强势的姿态，出拳更狠；学会在在二对一、三对一的时候站稳，挡在Steve瘦弱的身体和愤怒的咆哮之间。

有一件事，他追随Steve那么多年一直没能学会：Steve的心在打架时跳得最为平稳，好像他在做的是一件踏实正确的事，而他自己的心则一直因为担忧敲打着他的肋骨。

 

 

 

那是一个寒冷，艰难的冬天，Steve四个月来就没停止过咳嗽，但今天格外糟，他蜷缩在地板上，努力地吞咽着空气，发出高亢尖锐的喘息，他胸口的光前所未有地暗。Bucky拖着他坐起来，环着他的肩膀拍他瘦骨嶙峋的背，感到彻底无助。

“加油, Steve，”他低喃，自己都不知道要说些什么。“跟着我，兄弟，你能做到的。”

Steve唇上有一个愧疚的微笑，他低声道，“抱歉，Buck，”而Bucky能感觉到他手下Steve的心跳逐渐变得轻而不规律；这不 _公平_ ，Bucky自己的心正在胸腔里强壮而稳健地跳动着——Bucky的心对他来说没用，因为他的爱不像Steve，没那么宽广而浩瀚——

“你怎么敢，”Bucky哑声说。他将手放在胸口，开始按，一直按，直到他感觉手心碰到了他的心脏，他握住它的时候它仍在跳，他将它拽了出来；他急切地将它放在Steve瘦弱的胸口，祷告般默念 _求求你_ ——

他的心发着红光，缓慢地沉入Steve的胸腔，顺畅地陷进了Steve心窍里，就好像它本就该在那儿，Steve仍在咳嗽，但他的气色正逐渐红润起来。

“你不该那样，”Steve终于在咳嗽的间歇中道，“Bucky，你的 _心_ ——”

也许Bucky胸腔的空荡不单单是因为他缺失了心脏。当他将头靠在Steve的背上时，他能听见心跳，响亮清晰。

“别在意，”他说。他试图微笑，那很容易。“你比我更需要它。”

 

 

 

Steve好好地带着Bucky的心。它为他们两个人跳动，偎依在Steve的胸膛里，被带着走过熟悉的布鲁克林街道。

而Bucky，就算夜晚变得冷——他得把Steve搂得更紧来感受心跳——他能说服自己一切都没变。

 

 

 

“拿回去，”当Bucky被征兵后，Steve说。“你必须拿回去，Buck。”

Bucky看着Steve，心脏的红光映在他的眼睛里，然后摇摇头，将手随意地搭在胸口。“Naw，”他说。“你替我保管它，好吗？”

他习惯了他的心在Steve的胸腔里，但每当Steve站得离他很近，近到他几乎能感受到那震动的时候，他仍会被打动。Steve现在就站得很近，他仰头看着Bucky。“发誓，”Steve坚定地说，Bucky能听见他的心跳。“你不会做傻事，因为你会回来取走它。”

“嘿，”Bucky说，将手搭上Steve的肩膀。“不会有事的。”

也许那颗心长大了些许，因为它的光比Bucky记忆里的要更红更深。它在Steve的肋骨间闪烁着，当他放开Steve转身离开时，这足以抚慰Bucky胸口的疼痛。

 

 

 

一切逐渐变糟。他空荡的胸口在基础训练时一直在隐隐发痛，不过那时他全身都在痛。他们给了他一把来福枪让他射击；他从瞄准镜看出去，呼气，一动不动，然后扣动扳机。他们拍拍他的背，将他提拔为中士。关于他的心，他们从不问。

 

 

 

欧洲是一场漫长的剧痛。永远都很冷，每晚躺在铺盖上他都觉得有淤青穿透了他的肋骨。

他想象着，每杀一人就离家近了一步。他在树梢上蜷起身体，瞄准镜抵着他的眉骨，他的手毫不发颤。只有当敌人倒下后他才开始呼吸。

当他闭上眼，眼睑是红色的。

 

 

 

当他们俘虏了他，他们想知道他的心去哪了。

“与你们无关，”他唾骂着，当他们将他捆在桌上用针戳他。他不停地重复着，即便是他痛不欲生的时候，即便是他的视线变得模糊，只能看见戴面具的脸的时候。

“很安全，”一次他说，因疼痛而迷糊；他想到Steve，还在布鲁克林，他红色的心稳定地在Steve的胸腔里跳动着，居然露出了一抹颤巍巍的笑意。

然后有一个小而圆的男人盯着他。那人说，“是的，你会很合适，”然后带着奇特的微笑摸了摸Bucky的下巴。Bucky开始发抖，抖个不停。

他对着寒冷和灰暗喘息着吐出名字-军衔-军号，但这不能阻止他们。他试图蜷起身体保护他空荡的胸口，但他的肩膀被束住了，那些带子好像要勒进他的命脉，切割那用虚幻的节奏渲染他视野的某种东西。

很冷，冷得Bucky快要彻底失去知觉。他想这是不是他终结的方式，围绕他核心的疼痛化为碎片。

 

 

 

“Bucky，”一个声音说道，随即温暖袭上了他的肩膀，不可能是Steve，因为Steve瘦小易碎，在半个世界外 _很安全_ ——但的确是Steve沉稳的声音说，“是啊，是我，”他的胸口明亮的红光跳跃着，像个诺言，崭新的。

“Steve，”他费力道，“什么——”

Steve慌张地将手放在胸口，心脏的光芒从指缝透出来——“拿着，拿着，Bucky，你必须——”

Bucky咽下一声疼痛的呻吟，伸出手将Steve的手挡住。“你不能，”他说。Steve的皮肤灼热，心跳轻拍着他的手心。“你不明白吗，”他恳求，因为他习惯Steve肋骨的影子服帖地印在他身上的样子，他的心在Steve那里更加沉稳，“现在它已经不分你我了。”

Steve凝视着他，发出一声呛咳，然后垂下头直到轻轻地靠在Bucky的胸口；Bucky将手指缠进Steve的头发，在这一刻，这足以让他的呼吸不再疼痛。

 

 

 

“不会扔下你，”Bucky说，他几乎感到惊讶，诧异于他需要付诸于口，因为难道Steve _不懂_ ——

 

 

 

Peggy Carter的心是玫红色，在她看向Steve时变得更加明亮。Steve向她回望，就好像她是太阳一样；他汲取她的光芒，站得更直更高，他的手变得笨拙，他的嘴唇变得柔软，像Bucky见过他睡着后的样子。

Bucky灌下一杯又一杯酒。他几乎想念开阔旷野的寒冷，Steve那被制服遮盖得有些暗淡的光，他瞄准时的全神贯注而不是……这个，坐在这，每一分注意力都围绕着Steve旋转，而Steve的目光却落在别人身上。

 

 

 

“你准备好追随美国队长了吗？”Steve问道。Bucky拼命阻止自己揉搓胸口，几乎绝望地想， _你看不见吗，我一直追随着你_ 。

突击队出任务的第一晚，Bucky让冷空气洗刷他全身，将他的感官磨到最锐利的状态。差不多轮到他守夜了，他揭开铺盖去找Steve。

Steve靠着一棵树，高大，骄傲，不朽；Bucky看到他散发着红铜色的光。他停下脚步，端详着Steve，他的下巴微微被点亮，Bucky想知道摸上去会是什么感觉。

但他将手塞进大衣的口袋，向前走去，直到Steve意识到他的靠近而转身。“你的制服不能盖住它嘛，”他说，用下巴示意。“要是HYDRA看见我们就糟了，不是吗？”

Steve短促地笑了一下。“是啊，他们说可以的，”他说，用手指点点胸口的加厚层。“我猜它可能比他们想的要亮。”

 _是啊_ ，当Steve碰碰他的肩转身离开时，Bucky想。 _因为是你，_ _Steve_ 。

 

 

 

扶手从火车上断裂开来，Steve只能眼睁睁看着Bucky坠落。有东西包裹住他的心脏，并开始收紧，攥得越来越紧，好像想将它挤成空气，Steve大口呼吸——将脸埋在前臂上，准备好被夺走他拥有的最后的Bucky。

就在那时心脏狠狠地跳动了一下，在他的肋骨后重新开始鼓噪，Steve在雪中眨着眼，想着或许，也许——

没人知道为什么Bucky的心仍然在他胸腔里跳动，还是鲜红色的。Peggy在酒吧的废墟里找到了他和一瓶无法令他喝醉的酒。

“这是Barnes给你最后的礼物，”她尖锐地说道，但她拿走酒杯的手十足温柔。“你怎么敢辜负它。”

在行动时不去想它较为容易——实战时，Steve面前有HYDRA特工，他只需要战斗就好。但当夜晚降临，他有足够的时间思考，Bucky的心跳出的坚实节奏就太过沉重。

Steve对死亡其实十分习惯。这是场战争；Steve失去过战友，爬过炸碎的尸体，也曾因悲痛而垂下头。但Steve咬着嘴唇，抬手遮掩那深红色的光芒，因为这实在太不公平，随身携带着一个深刻鲜明的关于Bucky的提示。

有时候Steve会想——他将整只手埋入胸膛，握住滑腻的心脏，想象着把它拉出来。它在他手里颤抖，跳跃节奏变得迟缓，他咽下对Bucky的埋怨，为他给了他这颗心脏，为他让他活到现在感受这痛楚。

他始终不能真的将心脏掏出来。他永远记得Bucky的表情，着急而恐惧地将心脏推入Steve的身体，然后他就会低下头，松开他的手——让Bucky的心脏带他活下去，从这一次心跳到下一次。

 

 

 

Schmidt没有心。“它是个不利因素，队长，”他对Steve说。“我们可以摆脱的弱点。”

有一刹Steve想相信他——他想呼吸的时候不再感觉Bucky的心对他的胸膛来说太大了，不想在深夜听到Bucky的回音。但他想起那些Bucky以为他没注意的瞬间，将手放在心口露出痛苦的表情，当Peggy说 _你怎么敢_ 的时候声音里透出的强硬；也许Schmidt已经丧失了人性，但Steve永远也不能。

“我不会成为你，”Steve唾弃他，在Schmidt和宇宙魔方一起消失在蓝光里之前。

他将飞机沉入海洋。阳光在冰块上折射出耀眼的光芒，但他一直向下看，蓝色逐渐没过他的手指，胸口暗红色的跳动变缓，更缓——

 

——————————

 

他们解冻美国队长的时候，他的心脏是头一个复苏的——初期是淡粉色，因为充血逐渐变红，开始跳动，好像过去的七十年从未发生。


	2. Chapter 2

 

第二章

 

 

许多事都变了。布鲁克林不再是Steve成长时的那个样子：店铺关门了，人们长大了，建筑物被拆毁消失了。他走在街上，有种失重的感觉，仿佛永远在追逐或许就藏在下一个街角的熟悉景象。

纽约变大了，Steve想，更高，缠满了钢铁；但他反而觉得身处其中无法呼吸。他想念他记忆里的小公寓，只能塞下一张床，他和Bucky在冬夜里钻进被子，Bucky冰冷的脚贴着他的小腿，Bucky的心跳在他的背后。

但现在是二十一世纪了，Bucky的心在不属于它的身体里，他们都过时且格格不入；Steve看着记忆与现实的缝隙，他想究竟是布鲁克林容不下他，还是他容不下布鲁克林。

 

 

 

SHIELD需要他去DC，所以他去了。

走进新城市就好像退烧。他看着低矮的地平线，天空是晴朗的蓝色，他的肩膀终于放松。他的眼角没有幻影来扰乱他的心——它舒适地待在他的肋骨后面，鲜红，拳头大小。

 

 

 

Steve只瞥过几眼Natasha的心，战斗正酣时的一抹焦躁的亮色。Natasha在一切平息后也观察他胸口的那团光亮，好奇地偏着头。

“怎么，”Steve说。

Natasha从不掩饰自己的目光。“有时候我觉得你的心对你来说大了点，Rogers，”她说，浅浅微笑着，看着他的样子就好像他令她吃惊。

Steve想着Bucky，坚实的重量和宽阔的肩膀。回忆又厚又多，直到Steve几乎能感觉到身边的另一具身体，一条搂着他脖子的胳膊。

“你无法想象，”Steve努力微笑。心在他胸腔里跳动，太热太亮。

 

 

 

他回到布鲁克林，正式入夏，一股股热浪泼洒入城市。最热的那些夜晚，他赤裸上身躺在床上，看他的心点亮狗牌的边缘，金属因为他的皮肤而微微发热。

他觉得它在生长，Bucky的心——或许是因为布鲁克林的空气吧，它跳得更快，更用力，变得猩红，他的肋骨快要困不住它了。它感觉像他自己：在应该静静呆着的时候停不下来，在一个不太对的环境里无法变得舒适。

睡眠变得困难。暖风盖住他，他失去意识，几秒后突然会惊醒，像1944年那样发着抖。但汗水正蜿蜒滑下他的脖颈，他的心非常非常热；他不知道自己在冰冻或者燃烧，但它将摧毁他，无论如何。

 

 

 

那天他收拾行囊将摩托车掉头驶向南边的DC，心仍跳动着，有一点疼，但稳当，这足够好了。

 

 

 

“那不是你的心吧？”Sam问，Steve停下。

Sam的心很好。他们刚跑完步，所以它充血而且颤抖着，但它一直在跳，当Sam看着他，嘴角严肃地抿起。

“谁——”

“我的跟班，”Sam说，安静，手微微发抖。“Riley。在我能阻止他前塞给了我。他救了我的命。”

Sam的口气温柔，让Steve的心停跳了一拍，想起在布鲁克林的消防逃生通道上度过的夜晚，他和Bucky给对方包扎伤口弄得满手都是血。

“发生了什么？”Steve小心翼翼地问。

Sam低头。“RPG击中了他。从天上，我身边坠了下去——我什么都无法做。”

Steve不说“我很抱歉”，因为那 _远远不够_ 抚慰——Bucky掉下去时的锥心之痛，Steve当时绝望地希望自己也能因此停止呼吸。它重新恢复律动时那种微妙的颠覆感，变得比以前更红。但Sam理解地看着Steve，嘟哝道，“蠢punk，”Steve被从回忆里震出来,发出短促的笑声。

“是啊，”Steve回应。他想起Bucky的手环着他胸口的样子，然后微笑起来。

 

 

 

Fury闯进Steve的公寓，带着一身伤，然后子弹打碎了他的玻璃。

“告诉他们我在追，”Steve告诉十三号探员，开始狂奔——他跑过大厦里的一间间办公室，撞翻许多扇门，滚出了一个窗户，在一个刮着风的屋顶双脚落地，他的心应当狂跳但却静止在他的胸膛里，好像什么都没发生，像Fury没有在他身后远处不停失血——

他将盾牌朝前投掷，男人伸出胳膊接住它，发出金属相撞的声音。Steve从盾牌上方打量着他。男人面具上的眼睛暗沉沉的，他回望Steve，然后一翻手腕将盾扔回来。Steve伸出手，用双手接住它，感觉太容易，太自然——好像他们一生都在这样做，来回分享盾牌（分享什么东西）。

Steve晚抬头了一刹那，那男人就不见了。Steve从楼顶俯瞰周围，盾牌搭在他胳膊上，他的心跳得无比平稳，红色，红色，红色。

 

 

 

“冬兵，”Natasha说。Steve让这名字在舌尖上逗留，咽下这名字不对的直觉。

 

 

 

冬兵是冲他来的。

冬兵的手攥住Steve的喉咙时是冰冷的，留下了淤痕。Steve呛咳着，双腿踢腾，但在命中目标前他的视线边缘已经开始发灰。

他跌倒在地，因为他的肺不肯打开而努力呼吸。他的心好像试图长入每一寸缝隙，又红又烫让他喘不上气。

冬兵向他走来；Steve朝前扑，撞上他的腿，男人倒下来，扭动着，半边身体着地。他的头磕上地面，发出塑料裂开的轻响。

Steve抬身将男人的手腕扣在地上的那一刻，一张熟悉的脸正看着他。

“Bucky？”Steve嘶声道，他快速地向后退去。

男人的脸没有变化，他露出牙齿怒吼一声跃起，将Steve打倒在地。一秒他的膝盖陷入Steve的腹部，他的手里多出来一把小刀，但他是Bucky——Steve知道Bucky脸部的线条，他借来的心高兴地轻哼着，让他的全身都兴奋震颤。

“Bucky，”他重复，就算那把刀抵上了他的喉咙，他仍将被划伤流血的双手探进了自己的胸膛。

将心从肋骨下挖出来比他想象得要容易。它在他手心里发抖，他说，“拿着它，Bucky，它是你的，”并双手捧起——忽略了脖子上的伤口，用力上推，穿透了Bucky的避弹甲，层层衣物，直抵Bucky欢迎着的空荡荡的胸膛。

Bucky的脸扭曲了，他发出一声细小困惑的喉音。STRIKE队将他们团团包围，枪管抵上Steve的后脑，但Steve的全部注意力都在Bucky那里：看他小心翼翼地将手摸上胸膛，他缓慢踉跄地站起。

“你对我做了什么，”Bucky朝他怒吼，车门缓缓关上。Steve专注于Bucky沙哑破碎的声音，来忽略他胸腔里生根的疼痛。

 

————————————————

 

那个男人将什么塞进了他的身体。它好像有权利待在他体内，十分沉重；他得重新适应如何移动他的身体，在炙烤中如何呼吸。

当他回到总部，Pierce转身看着那些技术员。

“我们不知道他从哪里得到的，”其中一个说，无奈地举起手。“他进来的时候就是这样了。”

Pierce耸耸肩，转回来。“well，那就拿掉它，”他说。

他们将他捆起来。他努力保持不动，但却控制不了随着呼吸胸口的上下起伏。那东西在他皮肤下乱跳，鲜红明亮。

它不肯走。

他们开始用带橡胶手套的手，后来换成了锋利明晃晃的手术刀，轻易就插进胸口的皮肤肌理——它痛，它流血，但它顽强的待在哪里。

Pierce看着这一切，皱着眉。“那就洗脑，”在技术人员朝他摇头时他说。“让他忘了它。”

 

 

 

他的皮肤上热热地刺痛着，他不知道为何。他的视线边缘泛着红。从这次任务开始他就觉得有什么不对头。现在他仍觉得不对劲，当男人看着他，说，“求你别逼我这么做，”他胸口的某样东西因为那绝望的语气而缩紧了。

他摇头，因为错误是不被允许的。男人拿着一面盾牌，那是他的武器，他看着它，举起手枪正对男人的胸口，瞄准他的——

他瞄准男人的——

他扣动扳机，但子弹打到了盾牌上。男人朝他冲过来，对准他的手腕。手枪当啷一声掉在地上，干脆地滑下了平台。

“Bucky，”男人说。他的肋骨后有一个沉甸甸的重量，一个灼热疼痛的点，让他分心没能格挡男人的下一次攻击。

他倒下，男人压在他身上，困住他的腿和手腕。他说，坚决地，“你认识我，”这些字穿过他，好像它们是真的，好像它们在提醒他一件他早就明白的事——

一切都泛着红：不是腥红色，是更亮更真实的颜色。他眨眨眼，吸气，然后大喊，“停下它，”他将他们的姿势翻转过来，举起攥紧的群头。

男人并不退缩——除了微笑一动不动，有些疼但真实。他颤抖着说，“抱歉，Buck，”然后他的头向后仰去，把咽喉暴露出来。

他看着男人：他的眼睛顺从地闭上，一段皮肤上应有脉搏，但却没有。他望着他，他的胸腔感觉充盈而紧绷，什么东西敲打着他的肋骨。

航母突然刺耳地抖动了一下。他一下没抓紧，男人掉下去，掉下平台，掉下他能触碰的范围，从航母的裂缝中坠落，向下，向下，向下——

 

 

 

水是暗沉的蓝色，冰冷刺骨。他为着突然的刺激闭了闭眼，然后强迫自己睁开它们；他的胸口有一束光，切割着混沌，而他居然毫不惊讶。

男人在缓慢地下沉，他的胳膊舒展开来。他朝他游去，突然感到恐惧。

在他大脑的某个地方，他想， _Steve_ 。

 

 

 

他将Steve拎出水面。起风了——吹乱了Steve的湿发，将他的皮肤变得冰凉。他着急地看着Steve呛咳出水——看着他用胳膊肘试图撑起身体但表情痛苦地倒下。

“Steve，”他说，他的心——

他的心在他的胸腔里，散布着温暖，充满活力，而Steve的胸腔是空的，那不对，这不对——

他将手探进胸口，心在他手里温顺地停止跳动。那很容易，好像他曾经这样做过——好像这是他注定要做的。他摸摸Steve的脸，看着这颗心，沉重，在他手上轻颤，然后他——

“别，”Steve喃喃。“你说你会拿回它。以后。”

他不记得。他不记得大部分事，但他记得这个：Steve Rogers很好，很固执，很博爱，他不能没有心。

“你需要它，”他坚持，将心脏塞给Steve冰冷的手指。

Steve艰难地起身。他们一起捧着这颗心，他们的手交叠。Steve从心上看着他，红色的，非常非常鲜活，然后Steve说，“那我们就分享它。”

当Steve将嘴唇印上心脏，接着一口咬了下去，他浑身过电般轻颤了一下。Steve抬起头，他的嘴被染成艳红色，接着他向前倾身，将他们的唇印在一起，将小块的心递到他的嘴里。它在他胸口停下，变成温暖的一个点。

然后他们就坐在泥泞的Potomac河边，小心翼翼地一口口咬着，感受着暖意扩散到他们的肢体，肋骨间清楚地开始变红，变亮。

“Bucky，”Steve说，将他拥入怀中；他们的心紧紧靠在一起，如一体那般跳动，Bucky品尝着Steve湿润的嘴唇，低声应道，“嗯。”

 


End file.
